I'm no Wiccan, I'm a Witch.
by American Pheonix
Summary: Hermione Granger, a fair and normal person, starts her 7th Grade at a simple School. She has her 5 best-friends with her and her true crush ACTUALLY likes her. But then wierd things start to happen... Will she believe that it's all magic? Or a full Dream?


Tittle: I'm no Wiccan, I'm a Witch.  
  
Characters: These Characters are owned by J.K. Rowling but the Story is FULLY mine.  
  
Introduction: Hermione Granger, who starts her 7th Grade in a Muggle world, has no clue whatsoever that she is a witch. On the First day of 7th Grade, weird things start to happen... But Hermione doesn't know what to do. Then she meets up with her friends and start a Wiccan club. Then for the next month, she slowly devolpes magic in her own self. She doesn't beleive what her parents say about her being a witch..... But if she doesn't beleive in it, who will?  
  
Special Thanks: Thanks alot, Ella Teague, For inspiring me to do this great work and creation! Thanks ever so much!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 ::Starting Grade 7::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione! Wake up! Your going to be late for the first day of your school!"  
  
I groan. Nothing like a dream with magic. Although you should say i would be exited for the fact i'm going back... but for some reason i'm not. I'm Hermione Granger, a person who'd love to have magic, but that ould be SO impossible. I mean, Magic is not real and i don't beleive in Magic, but still would love to have it. People tease me because of my fondness for magic. I can't help it. Atleast i have things to do.  
  
I got up from bed and got down sleepily for breakfast. Dad, as usual, reading his Newspaper of the 'New York Times'. Mom, as always, cooking us breakfast. I sat down on the other side of our table and got up just to get some orange juice.   
  
Dad was eyeing me carefully.  
  
"What? Something in my face?" I asked.  
  
"No, Nothing's wrong... It's just that, your going to High school soon an-"  
  
"Dad! It's not for another year! You need not worry about me." I said sarcastically  
  
And with that, the silence was contained. Mom gave me my breakfast while Dad gave me my list of things to do when i'm back home from school. It was quite a short list compaired to those Dad usually gave me. I wondered why.... Maybe because i'm going to school? No, that can't be it... I hadn't time thinking because the next thing i know, mom has called my name.  
  
"Hermione! Get ready now, the bus will be here any minute!"  
  
"Ok, thanks for the breakfast!". And with that i ran to my room, took a short shower and got dressed. Today i had on my plait skirt with black and red stripes, a red blouse, black socks and black shoes. I let my hair down and took my bag and rushed back down to the kitchen, drank my orange juice in a flash, kissed mom and dad and rushed out to catch the bus.  
  
On my way to the gate, I saw a tabby cat staring at me from a hedge.  
  
"I wish i had a cat," I muttered to myself. Thats when i realised that the black and grey striped tabby cat was following me. I was so busy watching the cat follow me that i didn't see the bus leaving.   
  
It was about to leave.  
  
I ran as fast as i can to get to the bus. I just got there in time before the bus had closed it's doors.  
  
'What a way to start my day...' i thought to my self. It has all been weird. First, me waking up late (i rarely wake up late), then my Dad looking at me in a strange way and giving me less chores for the day, next running outside and seeing a strange tabby cat staring and FOLLOWING me, Finally running late for the bus. It's all so weird...  
  
"Hermione? Hello? Earth to Hermione, do u read me?" A familiar voice...  
  
I turn around to see who it was. It was Wilma Delawere.  
  
Wilma is quite a bookwork, like me. Me and Wilma always go to the Library to research some magic and anceint witches (i have a thing for magic). She's really helpful and a great friend! She's a bit chubby but not fat. She gets teased alot about it, though.  
  
"So, whats the occassion?" she asked.  
  
"What occassion?" i replied with a confused tone in my voice. She pointed at my clothes.  
  
"Oh, THIS? Nothing, i just thought i'd wear something with... um... with dark colors...." The truth is, i wore dark colors so not much will notice me, but i was wrong.  
  
"OH! Right...."   
  
"Oh yeah, are you going to the library today? I just had an idea. I want to look up our ruling planets and birth-signs. Want to come? Kimberly and Khorina are coming with us." she blurted out the last part.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" I screamed.  
  
"I thought you liked them..."  
  
"NO! That's not it. What i meant was today i'm going to research something PRIVATE, you know, about the spells of other magical worlds,"  
  
"But- But- I thought that was next week!" she said sulkily.  
  
"Oh well, we can do it next week then, So where are they?" I asked her, hiding the fact that i was dissapointed about changing the schedules.  
  
"They're in School, said they were going early."  
  
The people who I'm recaling as 'They' are my friends. I'll tell you all about them. Let's start with Casey.   
  
Casey Armena is 13 years old and is the oldest of all of us. She's kind and pretty but at the same time aggressive and giving. She loves nature and animals alot. Insult an animal, she'll polvarise you. Really, she LOVES animals alot. I don't know any others who loves animals as much as she does. She always wanted to be wiccan, but her mother doesn't allow it. She's also crazy about magic, but not as crazy about it as me and Wilma.  
  
Then there's Wilma Delawere. She's the one who i was talking to just now. As i said, we have things in common, but not all of them. She's a bookworm. Give her any project, homework, book, or even an encyclopedia, she'll read it. She loves comics as well. She has almost EVERY issue of the 'Archie Comics' there is! She's 11 years old and loves fresh air. She may not be popular but she sure is the brains in our group. She's white and fair skinned.  
  
Kimberly Pearce, a big fan of Tom Felton, has no objections to magic. Her hobbies are Swimming, diving, boat trips and ANYTHING to do with water. She's as crazy about water as the fishes, and plus her favourite color is blue. Kim (as we all call her) is also popular in school for her looks and style. She has long, slimmering, dark brown hair. Her best-friend is Casey. Kim has almond brown eyes which, i must say, adds as an additional bonus to her looks.  
  
On to Megan Maguire, quite a simple girl. She's a bright student and a smart one to. There's only one problem. When she gets into a place where it's too hot, she'll get a nose bleed. Thats why Megan's always staying in cool and fresh places. She's not into magic much. She has an older sister who's a REAL wiccan. Her sister, Maggie Maguire, has been a wiccan for 6 years. Maggie started being a wiccan when she was 13 years old. She's 19 now and she can do lots of spells. Megan doesn't like magic, she still thinks it's evil.  
  
And last but not least, Annie Thai. Our asian-10-year-old friend who knows more about anceint curses and Egyptian Mummies than any of us. She's really cool. She has very white and fair skin. All of us has been to her house and i must say, it's full of carvings and expensive paintings. Her parents are archeologists and they travel around alot thats why she's usually left at home with her grandfather. Her grandfather is real nice. There's one thing you've got to know about her and thats the word 'ICE'. Her biggest dream is to go to Antartica and live there. Weird, don't you think?  
  
Well, thats all of them. Oh where we're we? Oh yeah, in the bus, talking with Wilma.  
  
"Hey Wilma, did you bring the chocolate powder i asked yesterday?"  
  
"What for? Oh yes i did, it's in my bag. But What for?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"I'll tell you when we all get to my house after the first day of horrible 7th Grade." i said sarcastically  
  
"Ok then."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
We were on our way to our new lockers when we heard our names being called.  
  
We turned around to see Casey, Kim, Megan and Annie. They were holding lil' square shaped papers that looked awfully like class schedules. I took mine from Casey, who was in charge of giving us our class schedules. I looked at mine once i took it. I groaned.  
  
"Hermione, whats wrong?" Annie asked me in a soothing voice.  
  
"I don't have Maths today!" I shrieked.  
  
"You sure are one wierd girl, Hermione." commented Kim.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. So who has History 2 period?" i asked, looking at all of them.  
  
"I have mine on 4th period...." moaned Wilma. She hated being alone in new classes, i knew that. Luckily for her, Megan has History in 4th period as well.  
  
"Hey Annie, whens your History period?" asked Kim.  
  
"1st Period, why?"  
  
"YES! Annie, you and me can sit together." Kim said happily.  
  
"Casey, please say you have History on 2nd Period!" I said sulkily  
  
"History 2nd Period, same here!" and with that seh stuck her though our at me.  
  
"HAH! Ohh... bells going to ring any minute now, better get to our classes." I told them in the crowd.  
  
"Last one to reach the class is an ugly monkey!" Shrieked Annie.  
  
And with that we ran..........  
  
  
  
{2 b continued}  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Note from the Editor:  
  
OK, it sucked a bit, but i assure you that you'll love the next chapters! Send in your reveiws, plz! Oh heres a feedback. In the next chapter, the gang realize that they could make a Wiccan club and then thats when Hermione starts to devolope her powers! You don't wanna miss that! SEND IN UR REVIEWS PLZ! *mwah*  
  
  
American Pheonix 


End file.
